BEEP
by r-adnir
Summary: Aku tidak lelah Aominecchi, tidak akan sepanjang itu tentangmu.


Kuroko no Basket **(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi_  
_

* * *

_The number you are calling can not answer right now. Please try again later or leave your message after the beep. BEEP._

_._

_._

_._

"Aominecchi~ aku pulang~ kau dimana? Kenapa barang-barangmu lenyap dari apartemen kita? Jangan mengerjaiku Aominecchi~"

.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Aku menelepon semua anggota Kisedai tapi tidak ada yang tahu mengenaimu sebenarnya aku curiga pada Kurokocchi, tampaknya dia berbohong saat mengatakan tidak tahu keberadaanmu"

.

"Aku kangen Aominecchi, selama perjalanan selalu ada Aominecchi di pikiranku. Di setiap negara yang aku kunjungi aku selalu teringat akan Aominecchi. Aku membelikanmu banyak oleh - oleh. Koperku sampai penuh ketika perjalananku selesai bahkan aku harus membeli satu koper tambahan. Tapi berhubung kau tidak ada dan kebanyakan oleh-oleh berupa makanan aku memutuskan untuk membagikan beberapa pada anggota Kisedai"

.

"Sebenarnya ponselmu kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan milikku yang bermasalah? Memang saat di hotel ponselku sempat terjatuh ke dalam bak mandi. Sebenarnya sudah diperbaiki, mungkin belum sepenuhnya betul karena aku harus segera pergi untuk penerbangan berikutnya. Aku akan ke toko ponsel besok dan menanyakannya."

.

"Syukurlah ternyata ponselku baik-baik saja berarti milik Aominecchi kenapa – kenapa atau – yah meskipun kuharap tidak, jangan-jangan Aominecchi memang mengabaikan panggilanku?"

.

"Hari ini aku bertemu Midorimacchi, dia terlihat mesra dengan Takaocchi mereka berbelanja bersama. Dulu aku juga sering berbelanja dengan Aominecchi. Kau selalu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal saat aku memasukkan sayuran ke keranjang belanjaan. Tapi akhirnya kau selalu melahap habis semua masakanku meskipun ada sayuran yang kau benci di dalamnya. Sekarang aku jadi cemas apakah kau makan dengan baik karena aku tidak bersamamu."

.

"Baru saja kulihat album foto terbaru Horikita Maki, idolamu. Kau sering mengatakan bahwa dia gadis tercantik, aku tidak pernah cemburu kalau kau mengatakannya toh kau tidak pernah bilang kau mencintainya"

.

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi, A-o-mi-ne-cchi~~. Seandainya kau dapat mucul segera setelah aku memanggil namamu. Aku kangen padamu Aominecchi, kangeeeennn sekali~~. Kau tahu, aku baru saja naik ke atap apartemen dan hampir melompat dari sana. Kupikikir kalau aku mati lalu jadi hantu, akan lebih mudah mencarimu karena hantukan bisa terbang, tapi sayangnya batal karena Kasamatsu-senpai tiba-tiba meneleponku dan memintaku datang ke reuni Kaijo besok. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu ada bar baru di seberang apartemen kita. Anggur mereka enak, aku sampai minum bergelas-gelas. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik juga disana, beberapa mencoba merayuku. Apa kau sudah pernah mampir ke bar itu? Apa kau pernah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis disana?"

.

"Halo, maaf suaraku serak. Hujan turun deras saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari reuni Kaijo. Sesampainya di rumah panas badanku langsung naik. Aku sudah minum obat dan kurasa obatnya mulai bekerja, aku mengantuk. Sudah dulu ya Aominecchi."

.

"Aku sudah sembuh, akhirnya. Untunglah penyakitku cepat hilang, kalau tidak aku bisa gila. Hanya berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun membuat pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Aominecchi."

.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aominecchi, happy birthday to youu~~. _Selamat ulang tahun Aominecchi, semoga kau selalu diberikan yang terbaik, semua yang kau inginkan terkabul dan dapat hidup bahagia. Aku membuat kue ulang tahun untukmu lho. Tentu saja aku juga menyiapkan hadiah, aku sangat ingin memberikannya padamu tapi aku tidak tahu kau dimana. Karena itu kembalilah Aominecchi."

.

"Tempat tidur kita ternyata besar ya Aominecchi selimut kita nyatanya tebal dan lebar, aku sempat merasa kepanasan saat memakainya. Aku heran mengapa dulu kita begitu meributkan masalah kasur kita yang terlalu sempit ataupun selimut yang menurut kita sudah tidak layak pakai lagi karena tidak cukup hangat bagi kita berdua. Hei, aku bertanya-tanya apa kau juga berpikiran sama denganku?"

.

"Siang tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Kurokocchi, katanya dia akan pergi ke San Franscisco dengan Kagamicchi. Aku sempat datang ke bandara untuk bertemu dengannya. Muka Kurokokocchi seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi tapi rasa bahagia memancar darinya, kutebak itu pasti karena lingkaran platina di jari manisnya yang serupa dengan yang Kagimicchi pakai."

.

"Hei Aominecci lihatlah langit sekarang, malam ini banyak bintang bahkan ada rasi bintang berbentuk panah. Kalau tidak salah itu dapat menunjukkan arah saat kita tersesat, coba saja dapat dipakai untuk menemukkan tempatmu berada sekarang, Aominecchi."

.

"Ingat tidak sewaktu kita berandai-andai mempunyai anak? Aku masih ingat loh Aominecchi. Saat itu kau bilang jika anak kita perempuan akan diberi nama Himawari seperti bunga kesukaanku. Ah, aku jadi senang sendiri mengingatnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kalau laki-laki dia akan bernama Dai, aku ingat kau protes, menatapku heran 'Kenapa harus Dai? Nama di Jepang tidak hanya itukan?' aku tidak akan pernah lupa semburat kemerahan di wajah Aominecchi setelah kukatakan agar aku serasa memiliki dua Aominecchi."

.

"Hari ini Akashicchi datang mengunjungiku, jangan cemburu ya Aominecchi kami tidak melakukan apapun kok hehehe. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar karena Akashicchi ada rapat setelahnya. Dia sempat bilang sebaiknya aku melupakan Aominecchi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Akashicchi berkata begitu dan aku tidak peduli. Aku percaya Aominecchi akan pulang."

.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara Aominecchi. Selama ini aku selalu menanti-nanti saat dimana kau akan memanggilku 'Ryota'. Tapi sekarang kurasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu, bagiku sekarang yang terpenting aku dapat mendengar suaramu. Bicaralah, apa saja meski hanya satu kata, itu sudah cukup."

.

"...halo? Ah, syukurlah masih bisa tersambung, ponselku baru saja terjatuh saat aku naik tangga. Sekarang layarnya retak dan jadi hitam, sepertinya tidak bisa kugunakan lagi. Sepertinya ponselku sudah mau mati, tunggu sebentar ya Aominecchi paling lama 10 menit, aku akan segera meneleponmu."

.

.

.

* * *

Lampu ponsel berkedap-kedip, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Pemuda bersurai biru sewarna laut meraihnya, melihat layar untuk mengetahui identitas penelepon.

Tidak ada nama, hanya deretan angka tertera disana. Memutuskan menjawab panggilan tersebut, Aomine menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo"

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari seberang telepon, sebersit kegembiraan melintas.

"Aomi..."

Suara hantaman keras, kaca pecah, dan jeritan orang banyak.

"...cchi"

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut

Kalimat 'Panggilan Diakhiri' menghiasi layar ponsel Aomine.

* * *

.

.

.

HEADLINE NEWS

Kamis, 8 Oktober 2023

7 Oktober 2023 pukul 19.30 telah terjadi kecelakaan maut di salah satu jalan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Seorang pengemudi mabuk secara tidak sadar menabrakkan mobil yang dikendarainya ke pembatas trotoar. Kecelakaan ini menewaskan seorang pemuda yang merupakan salah satu mantan model terkenal, Kise Ryota (25). Kise Ryota tewas di tempat setelah mobil tersebut juga menghantam salah satu kotak telepon umum yang sedang ia gunakan.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

Haloo adnir disini udah saya bilangkan saya demen angst. Rata - rata fic aokise yang saya baca angst, pengennya mereka dapat menjalani hidup manis, penuh pelangi warna- warni tapi gimana selera sayanya gini hahaha. Maaf kalo gaje, makasih yang udah baca semoga fic ini berkenan di hati.


End file.
